Jestem tylko twoim żołnierzem
by mediocreme
Summary: ReichenbachFeels po raz któryś. - Nie ma bety.


Czyli trzeba aż przejść przez siebie,  
Twoim słowom siebie zawierzyć —  
Jeśli trzeba, to tratuj do dna,  
Jestem tylko twoim żołnierzem.

**Jerzy Liebert, ****_Jeździec_**

* * *

Łatwo i niewystarczająco jest powiedzieć, że ostatni rok był naprawdę trudny dla Johna Watsona. Był żołnierzem, dobry Boże, żołnierzem, więc wbrew wcześniejszym założeniom ludzi, nie złamał się pod ciężarem tego jednego, najboleśniejszego w całym jego życiu, wydarzenia.

Oczywiście, wyłącznie powierzchownie. W środku był jak popękany porcelanowy czajniczek, który potrzebował jeszcze tylko jednego dotknięcia by rozlecieć się na milion części, bez możliwości posklejania. Nawet po postrzale nie był tak zdruzgotany, tylko tam mechanizm zadziałał na odwrót. Ostatecznie okazał się silny, potrzebujący jedynie wyciągnięte w odpowiedni sposób dłoni, aby podnieść się do pionu.

Tragiczna śmierć Sherlocka Holmesa wyrwała mu serce z piersi i zgniotła je z taką łatwością jak śmieciarka gniecie śmieci. Przerażenie, zniewalająca rozpacz nie miały żadnego wpływu na okrucieństwo losu. Bezduszne fatum rzuciło jego najlepszym przyjacielem, jego w sekrecie trzymanym uczuciem, jego jedynym nienormalnym powrotem do normalności, niczym szmacianą lalką, o twarde płyty londyńskiego chodnika, odbierając to co stało się najważniejsze w jego życiu.

Poczuł się jak smutna wdowa, która pochowała swojego męża.

Nie minął tydzień, jak świat powrócił do swojej szaroangielskiej monotonności. Marne brukowce znalazły sobie kolejną ofiarę ślepych ostrzałów, a genialny detektyw odszedł w zapomnienie, zastąpiony gwiazdką bez majtek. Telewizja zamilkła, zajmując się następnym ogólnoświatowym kryzysem, politycznym skandalem i bezrobociem. Watson już na drugi dzień po pogrzebie postawił przed sobą cel udawania, że wszystko jest jak dawniej. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, nie przeprowadził się z Baker Street 221B. W jakiejś nieokreślonej części z poczucia obowiązku i troski dla pani Hudson, która na początku w stu procentach zniosła to gorzej niż on, tłukąc kubki lub talerze przez trzęsące się jeszcze pewien czas ręce. W innej części po prostu z faktu, że nie potrafił się rozstać z /ich/ mieszkaniem. Miejscem, gdzie odnalazł swoją nową wojnę, nowy dopływ adrenaliny i zrozumienie. Każda rzecz - szlafrok na oparciu kanapy, dwie zwinięte w kącie skarpetki nie do pary, szalki i probówki na stole, kubek z niedopitą herbatą - były przypomnieniem, a jednocześnie odłamkami lodowego lustra, wbijającymi mu się w pierś. Z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz odporniejszy, tak naprawdę tylko tłumiąc emocje, zamiast je rozładowywać.

Bo praca wcale temu nie służyła. Była jedynie warstwą ograniczającą docieranie tego co dręczyło go najbardziej. Mógł przestać myśleć i przestać czuć, przykrywając własne rozdarcie rozdarciami ludzi w szpitalu oraz ich troskami. Niewiele wysiłku wymagało wczuć się w czyjąś sytuację, tak chętnie porzucając swoją. Aczkolwiek, mimo to, właśnie dzięki tej pracy żył. Wychodził ze swej twardej, żółwiowej skorupy na świat, zamiast siedzieć godzinami w domu i chlipiąc w poduszkę, czy dając Molly, Lastrade'owi, Mycroftowi, Harry, Sarze i pani Hudson kolejnych powodów do troski i zamęczania go telefonami, przyjacielskimi wpadnięciami na kawę, przynoszeniem ciasta czy wyciąganiem do pubu na chwilę rozrywki. Jego siostra posunęła się nawet tak daleko, że pod przykrywką spotkania się z nią, umówiła go z znalezionym w internecie mężczyzną, w niewielkim, wyłącznie powłokowym, stopniu przypominającym Sherlocka. Wyszedł z milutkiej, przytulnej francuskiej knajpki prosto na ulewny deszcz, nim ten zdążył się chociaż odezwać.

Zaczął podchodzić do życia z rutyną nabraną z wojska. Wstawał o różnych porach w zależności od godziny dyżuru, jednak nie później po sześciu godzinach snu. Parę ćwiczeń, gazeta, śniadanie, praca, obiad, praca, powrót do domu, trzy głupie telewizyjne programy, gazeta, prysznic, łóżko. Ewentualnie - wyjścia z wyżej wymienionymi. Sam był sobie generałem, wydał rozkaz i toczył, z góry skazaną na przegraną, wojnę z samym sobą. Był taki głupi i tak bardzo zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale wiedział że nie może inaczej. Sherlock by tego nie chciał. Wyciągnięta dłoń, te lodowe oczy, które były w niego wpatrzone, a których spojrzenia nie mógł zobaczyć, łamiący się głos w telefonie. Nie uwierzył w żadne ze słów genialnego detektywa, padających na nieszczęsnym dachu. W żadne. W głębi duszy wciąż tliła się nadzieja, że to tylko farsa, kolejny niezwykły pomysł Sherlocka, które efekt za chwilę zobaczy. Jeszcze tylko parę dni, może miesiąc, da mu nawet to pół roku, odrzuci od siebie wszystko, czekając jedynie na obezwładniającą falę szczęścia, gdy znów...

Podobno nadzieja matką głupich, ale jak każda matka kocha swoje dzieci.

Rok, dwa miesiące i trzy dni później, jego sen się w końcu ziścił. Wszedł po schodach, zmęczony po dwudziestu godzinach spędzonych na dyżurze - wybuch gazu w samym centrum miasta, pożar i wypadki spowodowane niecodziennym wydarzeniem, ranni, umierający, wstrząśnięci, jak zawsze za mało personelu, za dużo pracy na jedną osobę. Padał ze zmęczenia, ledwo orientując się jakim cudem trafił do domu. Czy to była taksówka czy znajomy, rządowy samochód starszego z braci Holmesów? Cała droga zamazywała się w jedno. Potrzebował snu i prysznica. Gdzieś w tam środku drzemała jeszcze resztka adrenaliny z ratowania ludzkiego życia. Nie zauważył nawet, że w oknie na piętrze tli się światło.

Lecz, od razu zauważył, że coś się w mieszkaniu zmieniło. Szlafrok z oparcia kanapy zniknął, a zmienił się z nim czarny płaszcz. Drzwi do łazienki były otwarte. W kuchni, na gazie bulgotał czajnik, niczym podniecony tym co właśnie się działo. Tam też go znalazł. Nic się nie zmienił. Ubrany jedynie w ten szlafrok i białe bokserki (Watson mógł się założyć, że należały do niego), z ciemnymi, mokrymi włosami, lśniącymi jeszcze po prysznicu. Uśmiechnął się lekko, przepraszająco, a on już wszystko mu wybaczył. Wszystko się kręciło, w końcu mógł wziąć głęboki uspokajający oddech.

- Powinienem złamać ci nos. - Powiedział, zachrypniętym głosem, patrząc w te ukochane oczy. - Albo przelecieć na kanapie.

Rozszerzone źrenice. Och, Watson ucieszył się, że nie tylko on wprowadził dzisiejszego dnia element zaskoczenia.

- Nic nie mów. Idę pod prysznic, zrób mi herbaty. - Wyrzucił z siebie. Był spokojny, tak bardzo spokojny.

Był tylko jego żołnierzem.


End file.
